Crossover
by Dragonsoldier
Summary: Inu Yasha und Kagome landen im Ranma universum...
1. Default Chapter

Kagome: "Schnell Inu Yasha, das Monster springen in diesen Teich"  
  
Inu Yasha: "Ich bin doch nicht blind. Warte du Formenwandler ich mach dich Fertig!...  
  
Mmhh wo ist er. Er ist doch in diesen Teich gesprungen, oder?"  
  
Kagome: "Ja aber ich sehe ihn nicht, wäre es möglich..."  
  
Inu Yasha schaute sie an: "Ja, komm wir springen hinterher"  
  
Kagome: "Aber, das Wasser ist bestimmt Kalt"  
  
Inu Yasha: "Na und, ich will den Splitter haben"  
  
Er nahm sie an die Hand und sprang in den Teich  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die verschiedene Charaktere die in dieser FanFiction vorkommen gehören nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi, die Copyrights liegen bei Shogakukan, Egmont und VIZ  
  
Achtung: Hier schreibt ein absoluter Anfänger  
  
Crossover  
  
Eine Inu Yasha- Ranma ½ Crossover FanFiction  
  
Von Dragonsoldier  
  
"gesprochen" *Geräusch* ~Panda Schild~ (Meine dummen Kommentare)  
  
Ein Stadtteil von Tokio, manchen auch unter den Namen Nerima bekannt. Hier gab es einen Dojo, der Kampfschule für Schlägerein aller Art. Vom Garten des anliegenden Hauses waren wie jeden Tag laute Geräusche und Stimmen zu hören.  
  
Ryoga: "RANMA! diesmal mach ich dich Fertig."  
  
Ranma : " Achja, du und welche Armee"  
  
Ryoga: " Na warte, du machst dich nie wieder über mich lustig" Er lief nun auf Ranma zu, ballte die Fäuste, hollte zum schlag aus und...  
  
Akane: "Sagt mal, müsst ihr euch den immer kloppen"  
  
Ryoga blieb wie versteinert stehen, drehte sich um: "Ha Hallo Akane..."  
  
Auf einmal sprang ein Riesiges grünes Etwas aus den Teich, grunzte und lief durch die Begrenzungsmauer auf die Straße und rannte dem Horizont entgegen Akane fiel vor schreck um: "W W Was war das?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich hab keine Ahnung"  
  
Durch den Krach kamen auch die anderen aus dem Haus Soun: "Wääää ein Monster lebte in meinen Teich"  
  
Nabiki: "mmm Vielleicht haben Ranma und Herr Saotome, dadurch dass sie immer in den Teich springen irgendwas aufgeweckt."  
  
Ein Panda hob ein Schild ~Ranma, was hast du angestellt~  
  
Ranma beachtete ihn gar nicht, weil ihm die Aufsteigenden Blasen im Teich viel interessanter. Ryoga und Ranma gingen näher am Teich heran. Und Auf einmal tauchten ein junges Mädchen und ein Halbdämon auf.  
  
Ranma: "Tag"  
  
Kagome: "Hallo"  
  
Inu Yasha sprang aus dem Teich: "Wo ist der Wandler?"  
  
Niemand antwortete ihn sondern betatschten seine Ohren.  
  
Inu Yasha: "Was soll denn das, hey loslassen. Ich hab euch ne Frage gestellt."  
  
Ranma: "Was bist du"  
  
Kagome: "Er ist ein Halbdämon"  
  
Akane: "Ein Halbdämon?"  
  
Alle mussten an Nylonstrumpf Taro denken,  
  
"Hatschie" In ein weit entfernten chinesischen Provinz musste ein Strumpfhosen-Fetischist niesen.  
  
Inu Yasha: "Wo zum Teufel ist der Wandler"  
  
Genma/Ranma/Ryoga: " Wandler?" (Bei Genma nur ein Schild)  
  
Akane: "Ranma, was hast du diesmal gemacht"  
  
Ranma: "Wie? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht"  
  
Akane fing an aufzuzählen: "...gestohlen,...die Zeche geprellt,...verlobt..."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt (wenn ihr wollt) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So das wars fürs erste. Wenn ich Inu Yasha und Kagome nicht so genau getroffen habe, liegt das daran, dass ich erst ein Band über Inu Yasha gelesen habe. Die FanFiction hab ich geschrieben, weil ich nicht einschlaffen konnte. 


	2. Crossover2

Ranma und Akane stritten sich. Als plötzlich Inu Yasha eingriff mit ernster Stimme: "Hört auf zu streiten, sondern sagt mir wo dieses schleimiges, grüne Formenwandler ist! Oder ich reiße euch in Stücke." Den letzen Teil hat er geschrieen.  
  
"Das versuch mal Amiego!" sagte Ranma. Er ging in Abwehrstellung.  
  
Inu Yasha: "Und wie ich das werde.."  
  
Er griff an. Schlag, Tritt..., da ging schon fünf min so. Alle schauten wie gebannt auf diese Vorstellung. Ranma schrie: "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN" Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schlug Ranma in Inu Yashas Bauch. Der krümmte sich doch nach 3 Sekunden hob er sein Kopf leicht an und fing an hämisch zu grinsen. Der richtete sich auf und schlug Ranma ins Gesicht. Der fiel von der wucht des Schlages nach hinten af den Po. "Der hat Genug" dachte sich Inu Yasha und wollte sich gerade umdrehen doch... "Ich bin noch nicht besiegt" sagte Ranma mit sicherer Stimme. Ranma stand auf: "he he he, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl"  
  
Genma hat sich unterverwunderten Augen von Kagome zurückverwandelt. "Ranma", sagte Genma: "du willst doch nicht" "Doch ich muss, Vater. Mach dich auf was gefasst Halbdämon" Inu Yasha ging in Abwehrstellung. Ranma: "Nun bist du dran ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die verschiedene Charaktere die in dieser FanFiction vorkommen gehören nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi, die Copyrights liegen bei Shogakukan, Egmont und VIZ  
  
Achtung: Hier schreibt ein absoluter Anfänger  
  
Crossover  
  
Teil 2  
  
Eine Inu Yasha- Ranma ½ Crossover FanFiction  
  
  
  
Von Dragonsoldier  
  
  
  
"gesprochen" *Geräusch* ~Panda Schild~ (Meine dummen Kommentare)  
  
...SAOTOME GEHEIM TECHNIK" (Das musste ja jetzt kommen) Ranma drehte sich um sprang auf die Grundstücksmauer und sprang dann von Dach zu Dach weiter.  
  
"Hey, das kannst du doch nicht machen" schrie Inu Yasha und sprang ihn hinterher.  
  
"Das darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, komm Tendo das sehen wir uns an" sagte Genma  
  
"Genau, das darf man nicht verpassen" stimmte Soun zu. Nun rannten sie durch die kaputte Mauer ihnen nach, wenn auch nur auf der Straße. Kagome und Akane taten es ihnen gleich, als jedoch Ryoga hinterher wollte rannte er gleich in die genau entgegen Gesetzte Richtung.  
  
Ranma befand sich inzwischen in einem Waldgebiet wieder und sprang von Baum zu Baum. Auf einer Lichtung entdeckte er Inu Yasha, der ihn suchte indem er dafür seine Nase einsetzte. *schnüffel* "Ah hinter mir stinkt es nach ihn" Er drehte sich schnell um und erblickte Ranma. "Kann's weiter gehen?" fragte Inu Yasha.  
  
"Und wie es jetzt weiter geht" antwortete Ranma.  
  
"Hast du noch so ne tolle Technik auf Lager"  
  
"Ha, gleich bist du Geschichte, MOKO TAKABISHA"  
  
Ranma sammelte seinen Stolz und warf diesen in Form eines Ki-Blast auf Inu Yasha.  
  
Inzwischen irrten die anderen durch den Wald "Wo sind sie?" fragte Akane. "Was leuchtet da drüben?" fragte Kagome. "Das musst die Technik des arroganten Tigers sein" rief Akane "Wir müsse dort sofort hin" meinte Ranmas Vater  
  
Inu Yasha bekam die volle wucht der Energiekugel ab. Die reine Energie schlug ihn gegen den nächsten großen Stein, der durch die Wucht sofort zersplitterte. Inu Yasha blieb jedoch nicht am Boden liegen, sondern stand wieder auf mit Blutender Schulter. Der Ki- Blast hatte sich sogar durch Inu Yashas Mantel aus Feuerrattenhaar gefressen. "Das Gibt es doch nicht", dachte Ranma dann eben anders.  
  
Er griff Inu Yasha an wurde aber Defensiv. "Ha der hält nicht mehr lange durch" dachte Inu Yasha. Ranma Verteidigte Mittlerweile nur noch. Dabei erzeugte er im Gegensatz zu Inu Yasha Kalte Energie und zog Rückwärts kreisförmige Bahnen, die nach innen liefen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Ranma den Mittelpunkt. "Nun mache ich dich fertig!" schrie Ranma "Dass ich nicht lache, jetzt gibt's den Gnadenstoß, SANKONTESSOU (für die InuYasha nicht kennen: auf Deutsch heißt das soviel wie "Seelenzerschmetternde Eisenkralle") Just in diesen Moment riss Ranma sein Arm nach oben und schrie HIRYUU SHOTEN HA. Ranma erzeugte eine Art Tornado den Inu Yasha mitriss jedoch erwischte Inu Yasha Ranma noch an der rechten Hüfte, was eine unansehnliche Wund Bescherte, dadurch verlor Ranma das Gleichgewicht und wurde auch von diesem mächtigen Tornado mitgerissen. Nachdem sich der Tornado wieder aufgelöst hatte, rasten Ranma und Inu Yasha aus sehr hoher Höhe den Erdboden entgegen.  
  
  
  
Etwas vorher: "Mm in circa fünf Minuten müssten wir da sein" stellte Akane fest. Auf einmal entstand nur einige Hundert Meter vor ihnen ein riesiger Tornado, der an die Hundert Meter hoch war. "Sie dir das an Saotome" brachte Soun nur noch raus. "Oh mein Gott, das ist der Schlag des Himmeldrachens" rief Akane. Sie gingen weiter, nun standen sie nur noch 100 Meter vom Tornado weg, der sich gerade auflöste.  
  
Inu Yasha und Ranma flogen dem Boden entgegen. Nur noch 50 Meter, 40 Meter, 30 Meter, 20 Meter, 10 Meter, 5 Meter, 2 Meter, Harter Aufprall (an alle die gedacht haben, dass Ranma und Inu Yasha gerettet würden: tja falsch gedacht, nun sind beide Tot. Nein war nur ein Scherz, hey nicht schlagen)  
  
Nun lagen beide auf dem Harten Boden, der unter dem Aufprall einen Krater gebildet hat. Beide konnten sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, ihnen wurde Schwarz vor Augen und sie fielen in Ohmmacht.  
  
  
  
Drei Tage später: Inu Yasha und Ranma lagen im Gästezimmer und waren noch immer Ohmmächtig. Akane und Kagome wachten ganze Zeit über sie pflegten sie, Akane hatte In der Zwischenzeit über die Flüche und verschiedenen Verlobungen aufgeklärt. Und Kagome erklärte wo sie herkam und warum.  
  
Inu Yasha und Ranma wurden Gleichzeitig wach. "Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" frage Ranma. "Was du Schwächling lebst noch?" fragte Inu Yasha trocken. "Du leider auch wie ich sehe" sagte Ranma. "Hört auf zu streiten!" meckerten Kagome und Akane gleichzeitig. "Halt dich da raus, das ist nichts für schwächliche Weiber" Inu Yasha und Ranma spürten, dass sie das nicht sagen hätten dürfen. Während Kagome "Sitz" rief und es Inu Yasha zu Boden schleuderte, holte Akane von irgendwo einen Hammer her und Schlug Ranma auf den Kopf.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit schlug Akane vor etwas Essen zu machen, aber zum Glück kam in genau diesen Moment Kasumi rein und brachte etwas zu Essen. Ranma und Inu Yasha fraßen mehr als aßen. Aber trotzdem war die Luft zum zerreißen gespannt, und zu allen Überfluss war nur noch ein Reisbällchen da. Ranma und Inu Yasha wollten ihn haben und knurrten sich an. Keiner wollte den anderen etwas gönnen, sie schauten sich an. "Das ist mein Reisbällchen" sagte Ranma mit ernster Stimme. "Dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, es dir zu nehmen" antwortete Inu Yasha  
  
  
  
Währenddessen in einem Wald nahe Nerima. "Wo bin ich?" sagte Ryoga wie so oft. "Oh es wird Dunkel ich glaube ich such mir ein Schlafplatz" dachte er "Juhu dahinten ist eine Höhle." rief er vor Glück, weil in ungefähr 20 Meter Entfernung eine Höhle zu sehen war. Nach 10 Minuten war er da (schlechter Orientierungssinn) Als plötzlich ein Riesiges grünes Etwas aus der Höhle kam. Es schaute Ryoga an und rief: "Menschen, ich töte dich" Ryoga hatte sich von einem Schrecken erholt und rief: "Dass ich nicht Lache"  
  
Etwas später bei den Tendos, Ranma und Inu Yasha stritten immer noch wegen den Reisbällchen, als sie plötzlich Donner hörten. Sie gingen ans Fenster und sahen eine riesige Säule aus Energie. "Das ist doch die Shishi Hokodan" meinte Ranma "Und zwar die ultimative Form" rief Akane.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt (gegen Kommentare oder E-Mails an christian- nissen@web.de)  
  
So das war es fürs erste, die Geschichte war sehr Kampflastig und keine Sorge ich werde versuchen das nächste mal etwas mehr Humor rein zubringen. Also schreibt mal ein paar Kommentare.  
  
Beim nächsten mal würden spannende fragen geklärt wie:  
  
Was ist mit Ryoga? Wird Inu Yasha Ranmas Fluch entdecken? Was ist dieses Grüne Etwas? Was will es in Ranmas Zeit? 


	3. Crossover3

Die Säule ist verschwunden doch schon ein paar Minuten später, war wieder eine zu sehen, und wieder. Das wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder.  
  
"Was macht der Idiot da, er bringt sich noch um" sagte Ranma  
  
"Ranma wir müssen ihn helfen!" forderte Akane ihn auf.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht," antwortete Ranma.  
  
"Ich komme auch mit," meinte Inu Yasha: "Ich hab da ne Vermutung"  
  
"Dann komm ich auch mit" sagte Kagome  
  
Sie liefen los, da Kagome nicht so schnell laufen konnte, hat Inu Yasha sie getragen.  
  
Etwas vorher bei Ryoga: Der Kampf lief ziemlich ausgeglichen. Ryoga wollte den Kampf schnell Beenden. Doch plötzlich Schossen aus dem Rücken dieses Monsters Tentakeln raus die ein Spitzes Ende hatte. Diese Tentakeln griffen Ryoga an. Ryoga konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht bevor er Akane oder Akari seine Liebe gestanden hatte. "SHISHI HOKODAN!!" eine riesige Energie Säule bildete sich und zerstörte die Tentakeln. "Wenn du nicht anders willst" sagte das Monster. Er richtete seine Arme im 90° Winkel zu seinem Körper auf. Auf einmal wurden seine Arme länger und seine Hände umschlossen Ryogas Kopf. Man konnte an den Armen sehen, dass irgendwas durch die Arme in den Adern Richtung Körper des Monsters schoss. Nach ungefähr 30 Sekunden lösten sch die Hände von Ryogas Kopf. Er fiel Bewegungslos vornüber zu Boden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die verschiedene Charaktere die in dieser FanFiction vorkommen gehören nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi, die Copyrights liegen bei Shogakukan, Egmont und VIZ  
  
Achtung: Hier schreibt ein absoluter Anfänger  
  
Crossover  
  
Teil 3.1 und 3.2  
  
Eine Inu Yasha- Ranma ½ Crossover FanFiction  
  
  
  
Von Dragonsoldier  
  
  
  
"gesprochen" *Geräusch* ~Panda Schild~ (Meine dummen Kommentare)  
  
  
  
Teil 3.1: Der Wandler  
  
  
  
Das Monster vergrub seine grünen Hände hinter seinen Fäusten. Man konnte ein leises knurren hören. Auf einmal schaute er auf und fing anzuschreien. Dabei bekam er zwei neue Arme, die Tentakeln auf den Rücken wurden auch Standard, zudem wurde er zwei Meter größer und ein Meter Breiter. Außerdem wuchsen ihn Fledermausähnliche Flügel. "Hehehe, der war stärker als ich dachte, er hatte ganz schön viel Energie, nun bin ich meinen Ziel wieder ein Stück näher Stärkster Dämon der Welt zuwerden. Wenn ich dieses Ziel erreicht habe, muss ich nur noch den Splitter des Juwel der Vier Seelen essen und dann bin ich unsterblich. Hahahaha. Schade dass ich ihn nicht schon jetzt essen kann da er sonst seine Wirkung bei der nächsten Verwandlung verlieren würde, Nun töte ich diesen Menschen. Da kann ich gleich meine neue Technik ausprobieren."  
  
Er ging langsam auf Ryoga zu und stellte sich genau vor ihn hin. Und dachte an ein schlechtes Erlebnis und schrie:  
  
"SHISHI HOKODAN" Es bildete sich wieder eine Säule und stürzte auf Ryoga ein. Dieser war bewusstlos und er wurde immer in den Boden des Kraters eingedrückt.  
  
"Wie lustig, noch mal" sagte das Monster und dachte wieder an ein schlechtes Erlebnis und schrie wieder: "SHISHI HOKODAN" und wieder : "SHISHI HOKODAN" und noch mal: "SHISHI HOKODAN" unzählige male stürzte diese reine Energie auf Ryoga ein.  
  
Als plötzlich:  
  
"Hey lass das?" schrie Ranma  
  
Das Monster drehte sich belustigt um.  
  
"Oh nein er hat sich schon wieder verwandelt" stellte Kagome fest. "mm ob ich ihn noch besiegen kann, er ist sehr Stark geworden" sagte Inu Yasha "Und Tessaiga?" "Hab ich im Mittelalter vergessen"  
  
Währenddessen griff Ranma den Wandler an. Zur Gleichen Zeit zog Akane Ryoga aus den Krater und brachte ihn aus der Kampfzone.  
  
"Schnell du muss Ranma helfen!" sagte Kagome auffordernd.  
  
"Wen?" fragte Inu Yasha.  
  
"Den Typen im roten Hemd den du so gar nicht magst" antwortete Kagome währen sie sich gegen die Stirn schlug.  
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
Inu Yasha griff nun auch den Wandler an.  
  
Während Ranma mit der Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken angriff versuchte Inu Yasha ihn mit der Sankontessou niederzustrecken, doch, Das Monster benutzte seine Flügel und wich aus in dem er in die Luft Stieg. Von dort oben beschoss er sie mit Ki- Blasts. Ranma und Inu Yasha versuchten zu ihn nach oben zuspringen doch sie konnten nicht so hoch springen. Nach und nach wurden sie von den Ki- Blasts getroffen, beide wurden immer schwächer und zu allem Überfluss fing ihre Wunden an zu schmerzen. Ranma hatte eine Idee.  
  
"Hey Halb-Dämon, steig auf meinen Rücken" forderte Ranma Inu Yasha auf.  
  
"Ich denke ist es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum spielen" schrie ihn Inu Yasha an.  
  
"Machs schon, oder willst du unbedingt sterben"  
  
"Wenn ich sterbe dann ganz sicher nicht auf deinen Rücken, du komischer Typ"  
  
"Mann du Dummkopf, mach endlich"  
  
"Okay, okay"  
  
Inu Yasha stieg auf Ranmas Rücken.  
  
"Technik des fliegenden Drachen" schrie Ranma  
  
Sie hoben in einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit vom Erdboden ab und flogen auf Den Wandler zu der Ganz überrascht dreinschaute.  
  
"Jaul, was machst du denn da" rief Inu Yasha  
  
"Schnell benutz diese komische Krallen Technik"  
  
"Ach so, na gut. SANKONTESSOU!"  
  
Inu Yasha zerschredderte förmlich das Monster.  
  
  
  
"Geschafft!" schrieen Beide  
  
"Ähm Ranma" fragte Inu Yasha noch in der Luft  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Wie kommen wir sicher auf den Boden"  
  
"Wie, keine Ahnung, bin noch nie so hoch geflogen, hielt es für zu Gefährlich" jetzt realisierte er, was er gesagt hatte. Beide schauten nach unten.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Boom. (Aua, der zweite Sturz aus Hunderten Metern Höhe in einer Woche *g* )  
  
  
  
  
  
Drei Tage später:  
  
"Aua, was ist passiert" sagten Inu Yasha, Ranma und Ryoga als sie gleichzeitig aus dem Koma erwachten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Teil 3.2: Das Ende?  
  
  
  
"So wir müssen jetzt gehen" sagte Kagome am Abend. Sie standen vor dem Garten Teich der Tendos. "Vielen Dank für ihre Gastfreundschaft" sagte Kagome und verbeugte sich. "Du auch Inu Yasha" flüsterte sie. Der jedoch machte keine Anstallten sich zu verbeugen. "Sitz" flüsterte Kagome, worauf Inu Yasha sofort zu Boden ging. Kasumi: "Du bist aber Höfflich Inu Yasha, so weit hättest du dich ja nicht verbeugen müssen"  
  
Inu Yasha und Kagome sprangen in den Teich um ins Mittelalter zu gelangen, doch nichts geschah. Sie blieben in Ranmas Zeit.  
  
"mm noch da?" fragte Ranma.  
  
" Ich verstehe das nicht, im Mittelalter sind wir doch in den Teich gesprungen und waren auf einmal hier"  
  
"mpff, Einbahnstraße" meinte Inu Yasha, der mit verschränkten Armen im mitten des Teiches stand  
  
"Komm erst mal da raus" sagte Ranma und reichte ihn seine Hand. Als Inu Yasha danach griff verlor Ranma das Gleichgewicht und fiel in den Teich.  
  
Als Ranma- Chan auftauchte, schaute Inu Yasha sie verwundert an. Dann tastete er den Boden ab. Drehte sich um "Ranma? Wo bist du" Danach versuchte er ihn zu erriechen. *schnüffel*. Er blieb bei Ranma- Chan stehen. "Ranma bist du das, auf jedenfall stinkst du nach ihn"  
  
"Wie Charmant" antwortete Ranma- Chan "ja ich bin Ranma"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem sich alles aufgeklärt hatte saßen sie im Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Ich hab's, ich ruf einfach zu hause an und sag meiner Mutter sie soll mich abholen, und dann können ich und Inu Yasha durch den Brunnen zurück. Kasumi kann ich mal euer Telefon benutzen" sagte Kagome  
  
"Aber sicher doch" antwortet Kasumi.  
  
Akane führte Kagome zu Telefon.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ranma" sagte Inu Yasha  
  
"mmm"  
  
"Was ist ein Telefon? ( ( ) Kagome wählte ihre Nummer, doch aus dem Hörer kam nur: "Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer." "Komisch kein Anschluss"  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt, Kagome" fragte Inu Yasha  
  
"Weiß nicht, kein Anschluss unter der Nummer"  
  
"Ich könnte uns hinbringen?"  
  
"Genau, das ist die Idee"  
  
Inu Yasha nahm Kagome auf den Rücken und sprintete, davon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Ranma aus irgendeinen Grund wie im Teich, als er aussteigen wollte, trat er auf etwas aus metal, er holte es nach oben. Es war ein Schwert, es war nicht irgendein Schwert, es war Tessaiga, was Ranma aber nicht wusste. Ranma- Chan kletterte damit raus.  
  
~Wo hast du das Schwert her?~ stand auf ein Schild was Genma- Panda hoch hielt.  
  
"Das lag auf den Grund des Teiches" antwortete Ranma- Chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma und Akane gingen von der Schule nach Hause, als sie ein Menschenauflauf sahen.  
  
"Was ist dahinten denn los?" fragte Akane  
  
"Keine Ahnung" antwortete Ranma  
  
Sie gingen näher bis sie sahen was dort los war. In der Menschenhorde stand Inu Yasha und wurde wieder an den Ohren betätschelt. Ranma und Akane gabelten Kagome und Inu Yasha auf.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn noch hier, wieso seit ihr denn noch nicht zu Hause?" fragte Akane  
  
"Das ist ja das komische, es existiert gar nicht" antwortete Kagome  
  
"Wie, es existiert nicht? Bohrte Akane nach.  
  
"Also ich wohne ja in einem alten Schrein, als wir dort waren war aber unser Grundstück nicht da, dort war alles andere als unser haus und vom magischen Brunnen gar nicht erst zu reden, ich verstehe das nicht" sagte Kagome.  
  
"Mmm merkwürdig, ich wüsste aber jemanden der was darüber weis"  
  
Etwas später waren sie im Cat Cafe. Nachdem sie Cologne ihr Problem erklärt hatten meinte sie: "Ein Halb Dämon, hab schon seit mindestens 250 Jahren keinen mehr gesehen, das ich noch mal einen sehe hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber zu eurem Problem. Ich denke, dass ihr in eine andere Dimension gelangt seid. Die Wege der Dimension sind Einbahnstraßen anders als Wege durch die Zeit."  
  
"Hey, Trockenpflaume, wie komme ich denn nun zurück" fragte Inu Yasha Charmant wie Eh und Je. Worauf er auch schon ne Prügelstrafe durch Cologne erhielt.  
  
"Also Auf jedenfall nicht durch den Teich. Es könnte alles sein ein Teich, eine Quelle, ein Brunnen, eine Hohle. Aber dann müsst ihr auch noch die richtige finden."  
  
"Airen", rief Shampoo und umarmte ihn "Du kommen mich Besuchen?" eine Sekund Später musste Ranma Akanes Schuttasche zu spüren bekommen.  
  
"Wer ist die?" fragte Inu Yasha  
  
"*Seufz*, ich erkläre dir es Später" meinte Ranma. "Ich bin Ranmas Verlobte" erklärte Shampoo  
  
"Ich dachte Akane wäre..." sagte Inu Yasha  
  
"*Seufz*, ich erkläre dir es Später" meinte Ranma wieder.  
  
Shampoo schaute Inu Yasha an und fing an seine Ohren zu 'befühlen'  
  
  
  
Auf den Rückweg: "Ich hab Hunger," sagte Kagome "Ich hab seit Gestern Abend nichts mehr Gegessen"  
  
"Bis zum Abendessen ist es noch etwas hin" meinte Akane  
  
"Wir könnten zu Ucchan" sagte Ranma  
  
"Zu wem?" fragte Kagome  
  
"Ach das noch ein Verlobte, von Ranma" sagte Akane  
  
"Noch eine? wie viele hat er denn?" fragte Inu Yasha  
  
"Das wüsste ich auch gern!" sagte Akane und schaute Ranma finster an.  
  
  
  
Kurze Zeit später betraten sie das Okonomiyaki Restaurant, es war wieder fast überfüllt  
  
"Oh hallo Ranma, du hast Freund mitgebracht?" sagte Ukyo und kam hinter der Theke hervor. Sie erblickte Inu Yasha und ging auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Ohren: "Sind die echt?" Kurze Zeit später war Inu Yasha mal wieder von einer Menschenhorde umgeben.  
  
  
  
Am Abend waren sie wieder zu Hause.  
  
"Das ist wirklich tragisch" meint Soun "Ihr könnt bei uns wohnen bis ihr einen Weg nach Hause findet"  
  
"Macht es ihnen denn nicht aus?" fragte Kagome  
  
"Nein wir freuen uns immer über Besuch" sagte Kasumi  
  
"Kagome, morgen ist Wochenende, sollen wir Einkaufen gehen?" fragte Akane  
  
"Oh ja, ich trag ja schon seit Tagen die gleichen Sachen" sagte sie und schaute auf ihre Grün- Weiße Schul- Uniform herab. Es wurde später und alle gingen zu Bett (Kagome schläft bei Akane im Zimmer und Inu Yasha bei Ranma und Genma). Inu Yasha ging ins Gästezimmer und schaute sich um und entdeckte Tessaiga. Er ging darauf zu hob es hoch und zog das Schwert ein Stück aus der Scheide: "Wie kommt Tessaiga hier her"  
  
"Meinst du das Schwert das lag im Teich, ist das deins?"  
  
Inu Yasha erklärte Ranma die Geschichte über das Schwert.  
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag:  
  
Akane und Kagome kamen gerade zurück vom Einkaufszentrum und gingen durch die Straßen von Nerima. "Akane Tendo, meine Geliebte" Tatewaki Kuno kam auf sie zugerannt.  
  
"Was willst du Kuno?" fragte Akane genervt.  
  
"Also ich ..." Kuno erblickte Kagome. Er schaute sie lange an. Er warf sich auf die Knie, nahm Kagomes linke Hand und Küsste sie: "Hallo meine Schönheit, darf ich ihren Namen erfahren"  
  
"Kagome" sagte Kagome verwundert.  
  
"Kagome, was für ein Schöner Name. Deine Stimme ist schön wie der Harfen Klang der Diener Gottes, doch an deine Schönheit werden sie nie heran kommen."  
  
"Oh man, das gibt es ja wohl nicht, lass deine Hände von ihr" schrie Akane und trat ihn ins LEO (Low Earth Orbit)  
  
"Wer war der Kerl?" fragte Kagome.  
  
"Ich erklär es dir später" antwortete Akane.  
  
  
  
Etwas später, Nabiki ging durch die Straßen als plötzlich:  
  
"Nabiki Tendo!"  
  
"Kuno, was kann ich für dich tun?" sagte Nabiki  
  
"Ich will Informationen und gegebenenfalls neue Fotos" sagte Tatewaki  
  
"Ja, dann muss du mich aber in ein Cafe einladen"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie in einem Cafe.  
  
"Was willst du wissen Kuno" fragte Nabiki und schlürfte an ihrem Kaffee  
  
"Ich möchte von dir wissen wer das liebreizende Mädchen Kagome ist"  
  
"Kagome? Du hast dich doch nicht auch noch in sie verliebt, ich kann zu ihr sagen, dass sie 15 Jahre alt ist und von einem sehr weit entfernten Ort kommt und ist Akanes neue beste Freundin. Ach ja sie wohnt jetzt bei uns"  
  
"15 für ihr Alter ist sie schon sehr Erwachsen und ist auch schon so schön wie..."  
  
"Jaja was willst du noch wissen"  
  
"Hast du ein paar Fotos von ihr?"  
  
"Von ihr, ich bin doch nicht Lebensmüde"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Na ihr Begleiter, Inu Yasha, Ranmas neuer Freund, den möchte ich nicht Nachts allein Begegnen"  
  
"Inu Yasha, da er Ranma Saotomes Freund ist, ist er bestimmt genau so hinterhältig, verschlagen und gemein. Ich könnte mir denken, dass meine Kagome...(der kann labern)  
  
Inu Yasha war im Dojo als Nabiki rein kam.  
  
"Ich hab ein Brie für dich Inu Yasha" sagte sie und überreichte  
  
"Einen Brief? Für mich"  
  
Nabiki ging wieder fort und schloss die Tür des Dojo.  
  
"Was steht drin" fragte Ranma neugierig  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ich kann nicht lesen"  
  
Die Meldung brachte Ranma zu fall: "Was, du kannst nicht lesen"  
  
"Lesen und Schreiben ist nur was für Schwächlinge, lies mal vor"  
  
"Okay,  
  
Ich, Tatewaki Kuno,  
  
Fordere dich, Inu Yasha zum Duell heraus, Bei Sonnenuntergang im Park.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno"  
  
"Wer ist der Typ?"  
  
"Ach nur so ein Schwächling, aber ich wüsste zu gern du ihn angetan hast"  
  
"Keine Ahnung ich kenn den Typen nicht"  
  
"Vielleicht weis Akane mehr"  
  
  
  
"Wasss! Er hat sich in noch eine, der Kerl ist ja Krank" Akane hatte Ranma über die Geschehnisse aufgeklärt.  
  
  
  
Die Sonne ging unter und Inu Yasha und Ranma waren im Park. Als Kuno kam.  
  
"Bist du Inu Yasha"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Du wirst sterben, sagte Tatewaki und rannte mit gezogenen Schwert auf Inu Yasha zu"  
  
"Töte ihn nicht sagte" Ranma beiläufig al auch Inu Yasha angriff.  
  
Er zog Tessaiga raus.  
  
Nachdem den ersten treffen der Schwerter wuchs Tessaiga zu einem wunderschönen großen Schwert, fast so schön wie das eines Kabuki- Krieger. (Ich möchte den Kampf nicht beschreiben)  
  
Inu Yasha spazierte nach dem gewonnenen Kampf mit Ranma fort.  
  
Beim Abendessen:  
  
"Soll ich euch zur Schule anmelden" fragte Kasumi.  
  
"Schule? Was ist das" fragte Inu Yasha  
  
"Das hat sich wohl erledigt, was ist mit dir Kagome" fragte Kasumi mit einen Lächeln weiter.  
  
"Öh ja, warum nicht"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma, Akane und Kagome gingen zur Schule und wurden von Inu Yasha begleitet. Dabei wurden Ranma von einer Wasserattacke durch Oma Watanabe heimgesucht. Also Ranma- Chan, Akane und Kagome mit Inu Yasha standen nun am Tor, als plötzlich:  
  
"Meine Geliebten" sagte Tatewaki und kam im Rollstuhl daher. Er war vollkommen Eingibst nur sein Kopf nicht. Der Rollstuhl wurde von Susuke geschoben. "Soviel Schönheit auf einem Haufen, das erträgt mein Armes Herz nicht, ich bitte euch so dürft ihr mich nicht sehen.  
  
"Okay" sagten Ranma- Chan, Akane und Kagome Gleichzeitig und gingen fort.  
  
"War wohl nichts Kuno" meinte Inu Yasha  
  
"Duuuu. Susuke, das ist der Kerl der mich gemein von hinten angegriffen hat, bestrafe ihn!"  
  
"Jawohl Meister Kuno"  
  
In weniger als eine Minute gab es ein Ninja weniger auf der Erde (Okay er hat noch überlebet)  
  
Etwas später in der 1 F der Furikan Oberschule.  
  
"Als erstes möchte ich euch heute eine neue Schülerin vorstellen, Kagome. Kagome, ich möchte dich warnen ich bin sehr sehr streng." Sagte Hinako  
  
"J Ja Frau Lehrerin" sagte Kagome  
  
Inu Yasha hing nun Kopfüber am Fenster der Klasse und schaute interessiert in die Klasse rein. Doch Frau Ninomiya erblickte ihn: "Ein ungezogener Schüler. Du da", sagte sie und deutete auf Inu Yasha "Komm sofort rein" Inu Yasha tat was ihn aufgetragen und kam rein. Nun stand er in der Klasse. Frau Ninomiya kam näher und fragte: "Sind die echt?" dabei fasste sie Inu Yasha ans Ohr.  
  
"Hey, aufhören" sagte Inu Yasha und schlug ihre Hand weg.  
  
"Huch ein ungezogener Schüler greift seine Lehrerin an" sie holte eine 50 Yen Münze aus ihrer Tasche und "Tanz des Braven Kindes. Die Tödliche Technik des Happogoen. Übel! Teufel! Leiden! Magie!..."  
  
"Schnell Inu Yasha lauf weg" schrie Ranma.  
  
"Warum?" wollte Inu Yasha wissen.  
  
"...Schmerz!" rief Hinako Ninomiya und Inu Yasha spürte wie seine Kraft weniger wurde.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist das" sagte Inu Yasha und lief so gut er konnte in Richtung Tür und sprang durch ein daneben angesiedeltes Fenster. Nun rannte er über die Veranda der Schule und eine Treppe rauf. Er befand sich nun auf dem Dach der Schule.  
  
"Stehen Bleiben" rief Hinako, die ihm ganze Zeit hinterhergelaufen war.  
  
Inu Yasha schaute sich verzweifelt nach einem versteck um und sah eine kleine Hütte, er sprang auf dem Dach der Hütte, zog sein Schwert raus und machte mit einem Hieb ein Loch rein und er fiel ins innere der Hütte. Hinako sah dies und lief in Richtung Tür der Hütte. Derweil stand Inu Yasha auf dem Schreibtisch des Direktors.  
  
"Who are you?" fragte dieser. Inu Yasha drehte sich um und sah ein komischen Typen dem auf dem Kopf ne Palme wuchs. Da kam Hinako auch schon rein. Was Inu Yasha aber nicht schnell genug mitbekam und schon kurze Zeit später lag Inu Yasha bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
  
"Her Direktor, ich habe den ungezogenen Schüler zurecht gewiesen" sagte Hinako mit freudiger Stimme. Der Direktor sah sich Inu Yashas lange Weiße Mähne an. (Wir alle wissen was er nun vor hat)  
  
"Raah wag es nicht einmal" schrie Ranma und schlug ihn durch das eben errichtete Loch in der Decke der Hütte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Das war es für dieses mal. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch mal RyogaHibiki8 danken der mir viele Ideen für diesen Teil gegeben hat.  
  
Ach und Bitte schreibt mir mal etwas Kritik, entweder hier als Kommentar oder eine E-Mail an christian-nissen@web.de 


	4. Crossover4

Ranma und Inu Yasha waren auf den Weg zum Dojo als plötzlich aus irgendeinem Grund Dutzende Katzen von irgendwo her sich ihren Weg durch die Straßen bahnten. "Ka KA KATZEN!!!"  
  
Als die Katzen vorbei waren saß ein sehr verängstigter Ranma in Inu Yashas Armen. "K K K Katzen" schniefte Ranma.  
  
"He runter von mir" schrie Inu Yasha ihn an und warf ihn auf den Boden: "Warum bist du so verängstig... hallo, HALLO"  
  
Und da kam alle Katzen wieder Zurück...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die verschiedene Charaktere die in dieser FanFiction vorkommen gehören nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi, die Copyrights liegen bei Shogakukan, Egmont und VIZ  
  
Achtung: Hier schreibt ein absoluter Anfänger  
  
Crossover  
  
Teil 4  
  
Eine Inu Yasha- Ranma ½ Crossover FanFiction  
  
  
  
Von Dragonsoldier  
  
  
  
"gesprochen" *Geräusch* ~Panda Schild~ (Meine dummen Kommentare)  
  
Im Dojo: Akane und Kagome saßen im Wohnzimmer als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Inu Yasha mit Ranma in der linken Hand reinkamen. Ranma versuchte sich aus Leibeskräften aus Inu Yashas Hand zu befreien. Er fauche ihn an und strampelte sich aus Inu Yashas griff.  
  
Ranma fing an Inu Yashas Gesicht zu zerkratzen. "He las das" schrie Inu Yasha ihn an und schlug ihn zu Boden "Das wird mir zu Bunt" sagte er und verzog sich nach draußen. Ranma schaute sich um und erblickte Akane. Er sprang sie an. "VORSICHT AKANE" schrie Kagome und war umso mehr verwundert, dass Ranma sich auf Akanes schoss Platz genommen hat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Wie, du Angst vor Katzen? HAHAHAHAHA und wirst wenn du sie siehst selber zu einer HAHAHAHAHA" amüsierte sich Inu Yasha und wischte sich dabei Tränen aus seinen Augen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was es daran zu lachen gibt" sagte Ranma genervt.  
  
"Ich habe eine Idee, ich helfe dir die Angst loszuwerden"  
  
"Wie denn das ?" fragte Ranma  
  
  
  
  
  
Eine Viertel Stunde Später im Wohnzimmer  
  
"Und nur du kannst ihn aus dieser Phase rausholen" fragte Kagome  
  
"Ja, aber es hat auch schon mal eine alte..."  
  
"HILFE!DER KERL IST KRANK, RETTET MICH" kam es von draußen. Kagome und Akane sahen nach draußen. Ranma kam gerade über den Zaun gesprungen.  
  
"NEIN ICH WILL NICHT!" schrie Ranma  
  
"DU MUSST ABER, sonst wirst du nie deine Angst verlieren, du Schwächling" schrie Inu Yasha, der hinterher gesprungen, mit einer Katze in der rechten Hand, kam. Ranma stand nun inzwischen mit dem Rücken an die Wand und war schon den Tränen nahe. Inu Yasha kam mit ausgestreckten Arm auf ihn zu. "He He He" Die Katze war nun unmittelbar vor Ranma.  
  
"SITZ" schrie jemand und dadurch ging Inu Yasha zu Boden. Die Katze verflüchtigte sich dabei unter dem Haus und war weg.  
  
"Mensch Kagome, was soll das denn" schrie Inu Yasha  
  
"Äh ich war das nicht, das war Akane" sagte Kagome und zeigte auf Akane  
  
"WAS, das geht, das konntest bisher doch nur du" entgegnete Inu Yasha und richtete sich auf  
  
"Bisher..., Akane sag das noch mal" meinte Kagome  
  
"Sitz" sagte Akane und war sehr, wie alle anderen durch das Ergebnis überrascht. Inu Yasha flog zu Boden wie nichts gutes. "Macht Spaß" dachte Akane  
  
"Uff, was hat das zu bedeuten, warum kann sie mich auch bannen" sagte Inu Yasha  
  
"Warum wirst du eigentlich immer zu boden geworfen wenn Kagome oder Akane Sitz rufen" fragte Ranma interessiert.  
  
"Das ist diese verflixte Kette, ich kann sie nicht alleine abnehmen, hilfst du mir?" fragte Inu Yasha hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ja klar" sagte Ranma und hockte sich auf Inu Yashas Höhe hin. Er wollte gerade die Kette in die Hand nehmen als plötzlich ein Hammer auf seinem Kopf landete.  
  
"Die Kette bleibt wo sie ist" schrie wieder jemand  
  
"Mann Akane, was soll das?" fragte Ranma  
  
"Öh, das war ich nicht" sagte Akane und deutete auf Kagome die einen Mottek in ihren Händen Hielt.  
  
"Ihr werdet euch ja immer ähnlicher, das ist ja schon unheimlich" meinte Ranma.  
  
  
  
Abends im Zimmer von Akane:  
  
"Sag mal Akane, kann es sein, dass du in Ranma ein Bisschen Verliebt bist.?"  
  
"...nei Nein wie kommst du denn darauf, ich, ich hasse diesen Perversling"  
  
"So, So und wie kommt es, dass du ihn vor der Katze beschützen wolltest"  
  
"D D Das , war nur, mm nur so weil, und überhaupt was ist mit dir und Inu Yasha"  
  
"Was? Äh was hat das damit zu tun, warum weichst du aus"  
  
"Ahhhhhh nicht schon wieder, lass mich in ruhe" schrie Ranma im Garten.  
  
"Man das ist doch nur ne Katze, wovor hast du denn Angst" meinte Inu Yasha und lief in mit einer Katze in der Hand hinterher. Ranma lief durch die Begrenzungsmauer auf die Straße.  
  
  
  
Währenddessen ging Hikaru Gosunkugi durch die Straßen. Er trug eine Flasche in der Hand. "Endlich habe ich diese Blätter aus Europa, daraus koche ich einen Tee und wenn Akane ihn Trinkt wird Akane sich in mich verlieben." Dachte Gosunkugi und fing an zu träumen:  
  
(Gosunkugis Traumstunde: Anfang)  
  
Akane: "Oh Hikaru, erst als ich den Tee von dir getrunken habe ist mir klar geworden, dass ich dich Liebe."  
  
(Gosunkugis Traumstunde: Ende)  
  
Er ging auf eine leere Kreuzung zu als er in seiner Nähe schreie hörte. Er ging über die Kreuzung und schaute sich interessiert nach rechts, wo die schreie herkamen.  
  
"Ahh" sagte Ranma erschöpft er konnte nicht mehr anhalten und prallte gegen Hikaru.  
  
"Ahh" kam es von Gosunkugi der versuchte seine Flasche aufzufangen und schaffte es.  
  
"Oh Pardon" sagte Ranma.  
  
"Hallo Saotome"  
  
"Also dann Tschüss" sagte Ranma und verflüchtete sich. Gosunkugi drehte sich um und schaute Ranma hinter her. "Noch mal Glück gehabt" sagte er leise zu sich. Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen, sah dann aber nur noch rot. Inu Yasha hatte Hikaru ohne was zu merken über den Haufen gelaufen. Hikaru sah nur noch wie seine Flasche mit den Blättern auf den Boden fiel und zerbrach. Der Windtrug Hikarus Blätter, wie seine Träume fort.  
  
*snief* "Warum immer ich, warum bekomme ich nie die Chance Akane für mich zu gewinnen"  
  
"Hallo, erinnerst du dich noch an mich, ich hab dich wieder eine Zeit lang Beobachtet." Sagte ein Mann  
  
"Sie sind doch der Vertreter der mir die Papierpuppen verkauft hat, haben sie noch welche da?" fragte Hikaru  
  
"Nein, ich hab was viel besseres für dich", der Mann öffnete seinen Koffer: "Ich habe endlich das 'Verliebt-Dich-In-Mich-Set' endlich rein bekommen."  
  
"Was ist ein 'Verliebt-Dich-In-Mich-Set'"  
  
"Ein Set, wenn du es richtig benutzt, dann wird jedes Mädchen sich in dich verlieben."  
  
"Wie viel?"  
  
"Nur läppische 2000 Yen"  
  
"2000 Yen"  
  
"Dazu gibt es auch diese praktische Tragetasche"  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächster Tag in der Schule: "Hehe, endlich, bald ist es soweit"  
  
Währenddessen gingen Ranma, Akane und Kagome auf die Schule zu. Hikaru versteckte sich hinter der Wand neben dem Eingangstor. Er kramte in seiner neuen Tasche rum und zog eine kleine Pappschachtel raus, er öffnete sie und entnahm ein Spray. Er schaute auf die Rückseite der Packung und las: Anziehungsspray, sprühen sie es auf ihre Liebe und sie wird sich zu ihnen verbunden fühlen.  
  
Er sprang hinter der Mauer hervor und Sprühte los. Leider hat er nicht gemerkt, dass in der Zwischenzeit Inu Yasha mit einen Haufen Katzen aufgetaucht ist und sie jetzt dort waren wo er hingesprüht hatte. Ranma der sich sowieso schon auf eine Straßenlaterne gerettet hatte bekam nur noch mit wie Gosunkugi vor einen Haufen, ihn verfolgenden, Katzen weglief.  
  
In der Stunde: Die Namen wurde gerade aufgerufen: "Gosunkugi, Hikaru Gosunkugi. Ist er nicht da, er ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich." Meinte Frau Ninomiya. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Hikaru kam herein gerannt. Hinter ihn, waren gut drei Duzend Katzen. Ranma sprang darauf hin durch das geschlossene Fenster nach draußen. "Oh wie niedlich! Danke Hikaru dafür bekommst du eine eins" Frau Ninomiya platzte fast vor Freude. Hikaru kramte in seiner Tasche und Fand ein Entziehungsspray. Er sprühte die Katzen damit ein. Die Katzen erwachten aus dieser Trance. Ein paar Katzen rannte raus und Frau Ninomiya hinterher.  
  
Ranma hatte sich inzwischen auf einem Baum gerettet. *Miau* hörte er hinter sich, vor schreck sprang er hoch und knallte gegen einen massiven Ast.  
  
"Hehe, du bist aber ganz schön schreckhaft" sagte Inu Yasha der hinter Ranma stand.  
  
"Man was soll das, hast du die Katzen auf Gosunkugi gehetzt"  
  
"Auf wen?" Und da kamen schon die Katzen und blieben unter dem Baum stehen.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" schrie Ranma "Moko Takabisha" schrie er, sein Ki Blast schlug neben den Katzen ein, dadurch erschraken sie so sehr, dass die Katzen verschwanden. "Puh"  
  
"Ranma, warum hast du das gemacht" Hinako zog den Tränen Nahe eine Münze aus ihrer Tasche und sog Ranmas Energie auf, bis Luft raus war.  
  
Ranma wachte erst wieder zu Hause auf. Er lag auf seinem Futon.  
  
"Er wacht auf" stellte Inu Yasha fest.  
  
"Dann entschuldige dich endlich" sagte Kagome  
  
"Wofür"  
  
"Sitz"  
  
"Ist ja schon gut. Entschuldige Ranma, kommt nicht mehr vor"  
  
Am nächsten Abend:  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, das Wasser im Badezimmer funktioniert nicht, ihr müsst ins öffentliche Bad" meinte Kasumi ( Mal ne frage, wie oft geht das Wasser bei denen das Badezimmer kaputt :) )  
  
Also machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum öffentlichen Bad. Sie gingen durch die beleuchteten Straßen und trafen auf den Weg Ukyo, die wohl auch dort war und nun auf den Rückweg nach zu Hause war. Nach einer kleinen Unterhaltung setzten sie ihren Weg fort.  
  
Auf einem Dach eines hohen Gebäudes stand eine in schwarz gekleideter Mann. Er war völlig vermummt und erinnerte an einen Ninja. Diese Person hatte einen Bogen geschultert, und nahm diesen in die Hand. Aus einem schwarzen Köcher zog er einen Pfeil. Er legte sich noch ein paar Pfeile auf einem Schornstein zurecht. Nun legte er den Pfeil ein und Spannte den Bogen. Er zielte auf einen der vierer Gruppe und schoss. Derweil ahnte Inu Yasha die kommende Gefahr und konnte mit seinem Gewand aus Feuerrattenhaar den Pfeil abwehren. Nun erkannte auch Ranma die Gefahr und merkte, dass ein weiterer Pfeil zugeschossen kam. Er konnte ihn aber noch mit seiner Badeschüssel auffangen. "Schnell zieht das hier an" sagte Inu Yasha eilig und warf den beiden Mädchen seinen Mantel zu. Die Beiden verkrochen unter diesem Gewand, mit den Rücken zu einer Wand. Sie hörten wie immer wieder etwas gegen das Fell, aus dem das Gewand bestand donnerte. Ranma und Inu Yasha schauten sich hektisch um sahen aber die Person nicht, denn sie war nicht mehr sichtbar, die Pfeile tauchten aus dem nichts auf. "Da kommen sie her" schrie Ranma und deutete auf das Dach. Mit einem Sprung war er auf dem Dach. Die geheimnisvolle Person wurde sichtbar. Ranma griff ihn an doch er zog ein Schwert und fügte Ranma eine tiefe, lange, blutende, Schnittwunde auf der Brust zu. Ranma wurde Ohmmächtig und ging zu Boden. Er rollte vom Dach runter und prallte auf die Straße. Inu Yasha schaute derweil ungläubig auf diese Person, die jetzt in der Luft schwebte. Inu Yasha sprang hoch und schrie: "SANKON..." *Tschok* ein Pfeil steckte nun in seiner Brust. Durch seine Wut hatte er die Deckung vernachlässigt und der Pfeil grub sich in seine Brust. Inu Yasha konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. "Verdammt in diesem Pfeil muss irgendetwas lähmendes sein" Er flog mit den Rücken zu erst auf die Straße zu. Derweil bohrte sich ein weiterer Pfeil in seine Brust. Er schlug auf und noch ein Pfeil steckte nun in sein Brust. Stille machte sich breit. Akane und Kagome lugten hinter dem Mantel hervor. Sie sahen ein Schreckensbild, zu ihrer rechten sahen sie Ranma der Stark blutete und vor ihnen Inu Yasha dem drei Pfeile in der Brust steckten. Obwohl die Gefahr zu ihren köpfen schwebte, rannte Akane zu Ranma und Kagome zu Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha hörst du mich" sagte Kagome  
  
"Verdammt noch mal hau ab, das hier ist nur was für Männer." Sagte Inu Yasha und öffnete langsam die Augen  
  
"Ach halt die Klappe, ich zieh dir jetzt die Pfeile raus"  
  
"Lass das, das kannst du nicht"  
  
"Das wäre nicht der erste Pfeil den ich dir aus deiner Brust ziehe"  
  
Währenddessen bei Akane und Ranma:  
  
"Ranma sag doch was du Blödmann" sagte Akane weinend  
  
"Ach wie Charmant! Geh weg, rette dich"  
  
"Nein nicht ohne dich. Bitte stirb nicht ich Lie..." *Boom*  
  
  
  
Kurz vorher n einem Park nahe der Kampfstelle standen Ryoga und Mousse.  
  
"Man ich finde nicht aus diesen verdammten Park raus" sagte Ryoga  
  
"Und ich finde meine Brille nicht" meinte Mousse, der sie auf dem Kopf trug.  
  
"Man du Nase, die Brille befindet sich auf deinem Kopf"  
  
"Oh" Mousse nahm die Brille und setzte sich sie auf. Auf einmal hörten sie eine laute Stimme: "SANKON..." "Was war das" fragte Mousse.  
  
"Ich weiß schnell dorthin" So machten sich Ryoga und Mousse auf den Weg.  
  
Sie standen auf einem Dach und sahen auf die Straße runter. "Oh mein Gott wer hat das angerichtet" fragte Mousse  
  
"Der Typ da in der Luft, wir müssen ihn aufhalten"  
  
"Ja" Mousse warf ein paar Messer dieser Gestallt entgegen. Doch Sie konnte noch ausweichen und öffnete ihre Augen weit, denn sie sah nur noch ein Ki- Blast auf sich zu kommen. Es war Ryogas Shishi Hokodan. Die Geheimnisvolle Person war so überrascht, dass sie sich umdrehte und schnell an Höhe gewann. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ein dunkelblaues loch öffnete sich im dunklen Himmel. Er wollte dort durch fliegen, doch Mousse hielt ihn, mit einer Kette, am rechten Bein fest. "Mist, ich kann ihn nicht länger halten" schrie er und auf einmal wechselte das Loch zu einer weißen Farbe und explodierte. Die Kette fiel zu Boden und nur die Kleidung war daran befestigt.  
  
------------------------  
  
So das wars mal wieder. Hat mit diesen Teil etwas länger gedauert aber hatte in letzter Zeit etwas Stress und konnte nicht weiter schreiben außerdem hatte ich eine Idee zu einer neuen FanFiction, die sich nicht hier Einbauen ließ aber ich unbedingt niederschreiben musste Wie fandet ihr diesen Teil, bitte hinter lasst mir ein paar Kommentare, damit ich weiß wo ich mich verbessern kann. Entweder hier unten oder an christian-nissen@web.de würde mich wahnsinnig freuen. Ich kann auch schlechte Kritik vertragen. Also reinschreiben, okay, bitte! 


End file.
